fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Reina Glory
Reina Glory (レイナ栄光, "Eikō Reina") Appearance Despite being a young adult, Reina has the appearance of that of a young girl. She possesses long, flowing, back length blonde hair. Although, she keeps her hair condensed in her blue beret, that she still wears from her days in the Rune Knights, making it seem as though her hair is shorter than it actually is. She also possesess a pair of piercing emerald green colored eyes, a trait considered very beautiful by many. She still wears her Rune Knight attire consisting of a navy blue cloak that has a hood, long knee-high black socks, and navy blue military boots. When she is in battle or attending to a request made by Sajin Hiyori or Kazuma Amane, she wears a sapphire colored uniform-dress with a white collar and a short red tie, with two separate long sleeves that have two heavy metal bands. She also wears a long red strap, white gloves, and carries two giant pistols, Anastasis, linked together. Later on, Reina dons a new outfit that is somewhat similar to her original outfit but doing away with the sleeves, replacing it with a sleeveless collared cloth, leaving only a pair of white gloves. She now wears two large holsters on her back, which house Anastasis. She has also done away with her beret, letting her long hair flow freely with the addition of a blue-colored hairpiece. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Anastasis: They appear as a pair of long-barreled handguns, or pistols, that bear a silver coloration to them. Reina is able to wield them with great efficiency often surprising foes because of her young age. These guns are capable of firing different kinds of elemental bullets, depending on Reina's desires and also possess a rapid-fire function. Anastasis is also capable of functioning as a handy defensive tool as they are durable enough to withstand several sword strikes without breaking. Reina used to summon them to her side when needed, but when that proved to be too dangerous, she began carrying them in a pair of holsters on her backside. Magic and Abilities High Magical Energy: Incredible Acrobatic Skill: Expert Marksman: Reina is a marksman of exceptional quality, that is renowned for her near perfect accuracy with a gun, that being the reason she was so readily accepted into the Rune Knights at such a young age. She has shown herself more than capable of shooting down hundreds of projectile in mere seconds, without even breaking a sweat, causing many to suggest that Reina has some sort of relation to a certain legendary Sharpshooter; although she vehemently denies this accusation. Guns Magic Scarecrow Magic in Use]] This Magic works by allowing Reina to utilize her Eternano to conjure a large Scarecrow-like being out of thin air. The conjured Scarecrow comes equipped with either a scythe or a pair of nail-shaped claws, depending on the spell used, and functions much like an automaton would as it is capable of thinking on its own accord in order to battle opponents. However, the true power of this magic does not show through the conjured warrior, but shines once the Scarecrow is destroyed by the opponent's attack. Once the Scarecrow is struck by a sufficient force, it will burst into a cloud of thin magically-laced straws that will fly about an area until they come in contact with an object or person, be they friend or foe. Once these straws have become attached to an individual they involuntarily become a living voodoo doll for Reina. This allows her to shift any sort of damage that would have been inflicted upon her, onto any of those cursed with the voodoo affliction. There are also several other skills granted to Reina through the use of this magic Spells Relationships Lucia Maltese: Reina and Lucia have been friends since their youth, often pretending to be Mages and fight crime together. This friendship has continued into their adulthood where both have become full-fledged Mages in their own right. When together, they can often be found laughing and whispering secrets to one another, much like a pair of typical girls would do. However, instead of going out and shopping, Reina and Lucia prefer to pass the time have an all out fight in order to see who is the better of the two. Sadly, each fight has always boiled down to someone crying, so no clear winner has ever been found. Behind The Scenes *The Gif images were provided generously by User:Greenflash12